


Safe & Sound

by kafkaesquee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaesquee/pseuds/kafkaesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning cuddles and sweet kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes it's 2 am and this just... kinda happened.

It was an early sunday morning in june, the sun was shining through the blinds of Shouyou's room, illuminating it and surrounding him and his boyfriend in bed. 

Tobio was the first to wake up, he found Shouyou snuggling himself into his chest. Shouyou was breathing slowly and calmy which made Tobio smile a bit. His hand travelled to Shouyou's cheek, gently carressing it. He adored the feeling of Shouyou's soft skin against his rough fingers. His other hand reached for one of Shouyou's hands which were holding onto Tobio's shirt. He loosend Shouyou's grip, intertwined their fingers and thought about how Shouyou's small hand perfectly fit into his. He moved their hands to his mouth and began to leave tiny kisses on Shouyou's knuckles. As soon as he finished kissing each of his knuckles, he let go of his hand and stopped carressing his cheek in order to pull him closer to himself. He snuggled his face into Shouyou's hair, inhaling its strawberry scent. Tobio smiled and began to play with some strands of Shouyou's hair. 

„I love you,“ He whispered, kissing his forehead. „I love you so much.“ 

He hugged Shouyou tightly, not wanting to let go of him, hoping to stay like this forever. 

„I love you,“ He whispered, kissing his cheeks this time. „Please don't leave me.“

„Don't ever leave me.“ He whispered, his voice tainted by sadness and fear. 

„Please stay by my side for as long as possible.“ He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning in to give Shouyou a kiss on the lips.

To his surprise, Shouyou was awake by now and quickly leaned in to kiss Tobio before he could even reach Shouyou's lips.  
„You idiot! As if I'd ever leave you!“ Shouyou smiled at him and suddenly the room was even brighter and more illuminated than before – or so Tobio imagined it to be – and suddenly the early morning silence was filled with the melody of a beautiful song, the bed was warmer than usual and the sun was brighter than ever.

Shouyou moved around a bit and then lay on top of Tobio. He left sweet kisses all over his face, saying „I love you“ after each kiss. Tobio began to blush and turned away from Shouyou to hide his face under the pillows. Shouyou began to laugh and removed the pillows. „Don't hide from me!“ He exclaimed, cupping Tobio's face with his hands. He looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. 

„I love you so much, Tobio.“


End file.
